User talk:ThisIsLucid
type=commenttitle buttonlabel=New Message placeholder=Type title then click (New Message) break=no page=User talk:ThisIsLucid ���������������� ���������� Archive 1 Re: Template I'm not the best person for making templates (i.e. I don't know how). You might want to ask MrDupin or Underscorre about it as they're more tech-savvy than I am. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps I could help you with that. I'd ask what exactly would you want to display, but I think it would be better if I explained it to you so you can customize it yourself. So, go to the wiki you'd like to create the template on, I'll use this one as an example, and type in: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Example. Replace "Example" with whatever you want to call it and hit enter. Then edit the page and input what contents you want to display when using that template (you can use wikitext and/or images if you want). Then save and see if it worked by going into the edit mode of any page and using the preview function to see the results. The name you replaced "Example" with will be put between brackets ( ). If you want additional details or think you can't do it yourself tell me. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:15, February 16, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Template & on-site archive Hey lucid, I noticed your message about templates, and I guess I could help. I'm a little out of my element with HTML codes, but I've gotten pretty good with some other languages. Another thing: Do you want an on-site archive of your user talk? I can do it for you this time, and show you how. Anyway, just wondering. ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 01:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :I would advise your friend not to do it again as the next infraction will be lengthier. As for not visiting other wikis, I do, I just have them hidden as users have a tendency to spam/vandalize other wikis that I'm on when they get banned on this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Just to steal Derpy's spotlight, here's how you make an archive: Go to this link and click new section. Then copy everything you used to have on your talk page before (in source mode) and paste it in. Then maybe add a link to it on your current talk page. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 15:36, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, I actually already made the code on my page. If you want me to implement it, feel free to ask. ::Don't know what time it was, The lights were lo-o-ow 16:55, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Template Hi ThisIsLucid. Sorry for taking so long to respond. About the template, might I ask how do you plan to use it? Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 18:49, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Monthnumber won't work. Try this: . MrDupin (talk) 21:43, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Well alrighty dupin thanls, and thanks for whoever changed my profile ._. (WAS IT YOU? WAS IT YOU DAMMIT?) :Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it [��������] 02:30, February 14, 2017 (UTC)' 23:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :You enter your own dates, but I had to use a lot of #ifeqs to get around the boolean ifs (if you can understand any of that), so I think it might be better if I implemented it onto your page. When do you want it since? :'Didn't know what time it was, The lights were lo-o-ow 23:43, February 20, 2017 (UTC) June 21st 2014 --'Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it [��������] 02:30, February 14, 2017 (UTC)' 00:06, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Correct the issues Yawning pointed out and then I'll look at it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:07, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: It's because of the punctuation triggering the filter. That being said, I'm seeing a lot of punctuation, wording, awkward rhyming, and rhythm issues in the post. Posting it will result in it being deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:09, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's more than just the minimum though. Don't strive for the bare minimum and look to other stories on the site for examples of works that meet/pass our QS. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, February 25, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:38, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :^As you violated the category rules again by tagging a story with Demons/Devil, Beings, and Ghosts (despite not featuring those three), you have been banned for one day. I suggest you use this time to review the category rules as it has a listing of all the categories and their definitions. On a further note, the "Weird" category is for stories that defy categorization and are very strange; think Dogscape. Narrations Just wanted to let you know that we don't allow videos to be added to articles without the author's permission. Some author's in the past were not happy to find narrations added to their pages. Now we ask that you either get their permission or add the narration/video in the comment section. Most people just choose to leave it as a comment. Let me know if you have any questions. Jay Ten (talk) 19:57, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :Also, since you seemed to like the depravity of my recent contest entry, feel free to check out my monologues if you're ever bored and feeling particularly masochistic. Ned the Nihilist: A Misanthropic Monologue is the first, and the sequel is Verner the Vigilante: A Disturbingly Delicious Diatribe. No need to leave a review or anything (but let me know if you liked them), just thought you might be interested if you were looking for something strange. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:22, February 28, 2017 (UTC) I'd tell you not to bother trying to message that guy. By the looks of it he probably doesn't even read his warnings; maybe he thinks it's fanmail or something. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 14:25, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Who - Me? Noooo - I constantly check for new messages fuck it! The gigs up! Get a move on! And thanks Jay - for the scarring, sorry, story. [[User:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to your heart']] [[User talk:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to the voices inside your brain']] 17:17, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :I'm currently busy at the moment. I would wait for feedback and see how to proceed from there. The whole purpose of using the writer's workshop is to get feedback for your stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:01, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Review Hey, just to let you know I'll be a bit busy over the weekend. I'll try to get to your review tomorrow but if I don't it'll just mean it'll be a bit late. It doesn't mean I've ignored you or forgotten about it ChristianWallis (talk) 15:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :It's also a story that was posted before the Spinoff Rule was put into effect and copy/pasted from another site (either GameFAQs or /x/ iirc). I rather not tag it for HA as I don't think it's that historically important to CP, (but I don't think it warrants outright deletion either). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:30, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Just wanted to let ya know, Derpy already reported the two to Jay. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 13:08, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :I made the changes and removed the two blog-stories. As for removing the Dating Game, reviews have been polar opposites (generally receiving praise from the MrCreepypasta narration and derision from the MichaelLeroi fanbase). While I don't like the story myself, I don't think it's bad enough to warrant a deletion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:33, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::If you're meaning differently colored links, we altered the MediaWiki:Wikia.css to change format for specific users. If you Control+F an admin's name, you'll see what coding was used. Other than that, I'm not too sure of the essentials as coding isn't really my forte. Underscorre or MrDupin might be better suited for explaining more of the process. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:10, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Mrfriend The story isn't that old as it was posted in 2015 and recounts a tumblr blog from around the same time. Additionally we don't protect old pages unless they're in the historical archive. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:30, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Re-Titling As it was marked by Dupin, I'm waiting for him to weigh in on quality before renaming it as I'm currently running around and focusing on other things and wouldn't want to rename it only for it to be deleted moments later. I'll try to give it a read in a bit when I get more time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:10, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Starlessandbibleblack Yes, I would like for each day to have its own separate heading. Thank you so much for editing my story! This is my first time on this site, so I need to get used to how it works. Hello again! If it's not too much trouble, would you be able to seperate the last section of the chapter? Where it starts talking about Susan walking down the hallway, I would like for that to be separated into a section titled 'Epilogue'. Thanks! Re: Burgrr The main problem I can see is that a number of those entries were not written by Bogleech (making them spinoffs) and skimming through have a number of issues present (one of which just lists items on the menu and retcons the original plot because the populace were not conscious of the change in their food). I'll give them a look over when I get some more time and see what the other admins think. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:27, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 18:59, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the feedback, on my story, I will make sure to reread the qs, and improve the story I will make sure to reread the qs, and improve the quality, thanks for feedback A Heads-Up Please refrain from attributing a story to a poster if they've not outright said that they are the author to prevent misattribution and improper licensing issues (It's possible they are the original author but could want a completely different licensing agreement or they could have just copy/pasted the source from a long defunct thread). The best advice I can give would be to look at their contributions and see if they cite themselves as the author in the comments or editing (even then, before adding the template, you should still check to make sure it's their story before crediting them). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:27, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :That's the template, but it should still only be added if there is verification that they are the original author otherwise we get issues with people saying their works have been stolen if there's misattribution. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:45, March 24, 2017 (UTC) my friend sent bits of it to me on messenger. (something on facebook) and i don't wanna leave his real name so... maybe just call him Prime? idk. EOT 16:20, March 31, 2017 (UTC)mr.editorofthings Re: Deletion The issue's been corrected. Sometimes an admin has the tendency to check and see if a story's been deleted and labels it a reupload (as SP did in this case). Thanks for pointing it out. On another note, if you're looking for something else in the appeals, you can note the number of times people have revised a story before going to the deletion appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:24, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: SCP I really don't think that's necessary. There's an SCP wiki already that's host to those stories and much like the Holder series, we're valuing quality over quantity. Additionally if you look around, there are even a couple of stories from there that are floating around on this wiki that passed our standards and were selected due to their excellence. If you do manage to locate those stories, you'll notice that they're pretty defensive against how their stories are posted so I don't think it'd be the best decision to repost all of them and deal with possible license infringement. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC)